Pretty Little Lies
by PierceTheVeils
Summary: The lives of some girls. If walls could talk to spill their lies, we'd see our world through devil's eyes. Done for the 100 Prompts/Drabbles Challenge on WCFC.
1. Pride

Pretty Little Lies

First prompt: Pride

Word Count (minus A/Ns): 345 words

It was one of the first lessons Acheron ever taught her.

"You must never let your pride get the best of you. I've met many who wish to change the world, Selina. All have since fallen, and I bet you over half of that came from their pride. Pride in themselves, thinking they can make no mistake. Pride in another, believing they will never be betrayed. Pride in-"

"Yes, Acheron," Selina replied dutifully, hoping it would make him stop. "I understand."

Her teacher glared at her, narrowing his dark eyes. "Pray that you do, daughter. I will not waste time on you only to have you blunder at your first obstacle."

_Don't call me that, _the young witch thought to herself. Out loud, she said, "Yes, Acheron." _You aren't my real father._

Selina flinched, feeling a hand run through her hair. She hated it when he touched her. "Good. You must always strive to improve your technique. You might be relentless. Relentless enough to reclaim your family's treasure, even if it was on accident.

"You might be clever. Clever enough to keep the darkness in you a secret, even after befriending a fairy.

"You might be underhanded. People underestimate you, daughter, because you're still just young and small. Youth equals innocence in their eyes. Use it to get them where it hurts most. But you must remember one thing."

Acheron leaned in close, so close she should've heard them breathing. But he did not. "One day, you're going to meet another, one who's all these things and more. And if you don't smarten up, or if you even think about getting smug, it won't matter who you are to them. They will end you. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes, Acheron," Selina stuttered, all the while wondering:

_What happened to you? How is it you fell, Acheron?_

_"_Don't forget," Acheron warned her, fading into the darkness. "Now go. I need to rest."

* * *

**A/Ns: Yes! I have been waiting to write a fic about Selina. This challenge is perfect!**

**I loved getting into Selina's psych. Though a lot of this is likely AU: I've seen very little of Season Six, and have no desire to. But this character interests me, and I'll take it from there.**

**But wow! She is a _bitter_ little thing. I was surprised what came to me when I started investigating her. There's a reason the summary is lyrics to an Avenged Sevenfold song ("Doing Time"). And I haven't even started yet.**

**Anyhow, this is all done for the new forum Winx Club Fanfiction Challenges, where I am mod. I recommend it to everyone who wants to write for Winx. It's so much fun!**

**Please review, make sure you check out WCFC, and I'll see you on the far side! **


	2. Unprofessional

Pretty Little Lies

Second Prompt: Unprofessional

Word Count (minus A/Ns): 212 words

A single friend was all she asked for.

But boredom, loneliness, and

Cruel silence remained her sole companions

...

During their long,

Endless trips across the globe

For a bitter mother's rigorous job

Grade school daughters tend to feel isolated

Hoping to finally settle down somewhere, long enough for

Ice to break around someone her own age

...

Just when she confessed such longings to her mother

Keen words of non-commitment patronized,

Laying thick on the witch's

Mind, increasing frustration

...

Never trust in friendship, one would say to her years later, never

Open yourself to another, who could betray you. Only

Professional cooperation, to suit your own ends

Quite the best companions for the ambitious like you.

...

Reserves of frustration surged through her veins,

Soaring past shyness and worry

To find a companion she could trust without doubt

Unprofessional, even weakness, he would come to call it.

Very well. Unprofessional she would stand

...

When she and her mother traveled once more, to Gardenia this time

X marked the spot, she would find someone loyal with whom to confide

...

Years passed without leaving. Now why would that be?

Zap came an answer: for the magic abound, not to stay.

* * *

**A/Ns: Yes, I am aware of how crappy this is. I did in about five seconds because I sought asylum from the land of homework. Really, really hate Algebra at the moment.**

**Anyway, this was also done for the Alphabet Challenge (on WCFC), as you may or may not have noticed from how this was set up. I like combining my challenges, and plan to do it more often in the future. I know my prompt wasn't at the center of my fic like it was last time, but it really doesn't matter.**

**As you can tell, I'm not in the best mood, so I'll not to rub off on others. Please review, check out WCFC if you haven't already, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	3. Pizza

Pretty Little Lies

Third Prompt: Pizza

Word Count (Minus A/Ns): 580 Words

Selina might've liked Bloom, but it never failed to amaze her how oblivious her friend was.

How couldn't she know? It seemed impossible. Fairies were always said to sense dark magic. How had she never picked up on Selina? Or her mother?

Of course, she hadn't realized Bloom was a fairy until a week ago. Until then, she'd thought she was another witch.

The signs all lined up. Strange affinity to magic long after puberty sets in, antisocial tendencies, unknown family origins, unusual encounters with things they couldn't explain. Mother said magic was collecting in this town, a type that hadn't been seen on Earth for centuries. That was what she did for a living, travel across the globe searching for other witches.

Mother had seen the magic in Bloom from the second they'd moved in. Since then she'd been eager to be around Bloom, try to find definitive proof she was magical. Apparently it was difficult to tell with kids because they hadn't developed. Selina never really understood her explanation for that.

Bloom interrupted her thoughts, pulling a box of pizza out of the fridge and asking if she wanted any. Selina just nodded.

She'd never seen a fairy before. Mother said they went extinct, and the only place to find them was too far away for any witch to travel, and too much trouble besides.

Selina stared at the girl across from her, accepting the food she was offered.

Mother had also said they were self-obsessed, pampered brats who never faced hardship in life. With what she'd seen, Bloom was just a normal young girl. One who never seemed to emotionally mature, perhaps, but maybe fairy brains grew differently.

And Bloom was... nice to her. Selina didn't like to admit it, but she didn't get along with anyone close to her age. Even adults seemed to look at her twice. They took notice of the way she spoke, how she never played with others, or the way bad things always happened to the boys and girls that teased her. And they hated her for it.

But Bloom never seemed to care. That, or she didn't even notice. She was just happy to have someone who didn't think she was a lunatic for believing in magic. Who cared if she was four years younger? Or the other parents didn't want her within fifty feet of their children?

Bloom had latched onto her from the very start. At first, Selina had liked the idea of having someone to talk to, to not treat her like an outcast all the time. But after awhile, she grew bored. They never did anything fun, just made up stories and talked about what the Magic Dimension must look like.

She wished she could tell her about magic. Even if her mother insisted it wasn't their problem a pixie brat would die before using her power. She wished Bloom could be a witch with her.

Then she smiled. Then again, why couldn't she? Just because her magic was light didn't mean it had to stay that way.

Absently, she reached for the last piece of pizza, only to realize her friend's had was already on top of it.

"Mine," Selina smiled, but let go. It wasn't the pizza she wanted.

* * *

**A/Ns: Again, I don't know what this is. I just threw it together to get myself in the writing mood. Though really I should be working on Out of the Darkness... ah well.**

**Meh, I haven't been using the prompts very much lately. Usually I like to put them at the forefront of the story. Here's to something different, I guess.**

**This drabble was also done for the One-Word Challenge of WCFC. Compliments of forum admin Pani Drswi! You may have realized that I really enjoy combining my challenges. I do it ever chance I get.**

**Anyhow, thank you to cybercorpesnake, Art Writer III, and Panie Drswi for their kind reviews last chapter, to everyone here for reading, and to all my forum buddies on WCFC. See you on the far side!**


	4. Morning

Pretty Little Lies

Fourth Prompt: Morning

Word Count (Minus A/Ns): 524 words

When the portal reopened in Magix, it was morning. That sort of hot, blindingly bright morning that Selina always hated. What's worse, it had been evening when she left Earth. And the beginning of May. She'd experienced different timezones before, but this was ridiculous.

Suitcase in hand, she zipped open the front pocket, pulling out an acceptance letter. She was in a city, and had to find Cloud Tower. Now if only this Griffin person had the sense of including a map...

Selina glanced about the crowded street from inside an alley, shocked at the sheer activity of it all. Mother never traveled to big cities, or so she'd claimed. As a result, the most urban her daughter had ever faced was Gardenia, a small city roughly ten miles off from Los Angeles. She'd never seen so many people in her life.

_Witches don't seek humans for companionship. Instead, they must grow to reject such ideas, for humans were the same kind that burned their own kind at the stake, hoping for a chance at real magic. They could never gain it for themselves, however, and results of their attempts most always landed them in disaster. Their monster they once called a siren was the result of a human girl, seeking to trap a fairy to become one herself._

The stories from her book flashed through her head, filling her with images of magic, conflict, and desire. Stories of Earth, ground into her brain.

Speaking of stories... Selina reached down to touch her belt, feeling for her most prized possession. At first glance, it was only a decoration. Maybe even just a little notebook. She hoped people would take this stance towards her, look at her and not guess at the power hidden inside. It was what her mother had always insisted she do, what she had always done for her entire life.

And yet, it didn't seem right. She was in Magix, a place named for it's magical abundance! How dare she hide something everyone in this world shared? Wasn't that why she begged her mother to let her go, so she could finally live a life of freedom?

Find a place where she could show off her power, and never stuff it away again. That was what she wanted.

And when she finally reached Cloud Tower, that was what she would get. Selina was sure of it.

Now to get out of the heat. The young witch eyed shops and restraunts, all far too bright and cheery for her taste. Finally, she wandered into a darker shade of town. The side she belonged on.

She stayed there all morning. What was the rush? She didn't have to get there until that evening. She was going to enjoy her freedom before she went back into the role of student. She was going to enjoy being a witch.

From that morning on, she would never let someone question what she was.

From that morning on, she would begin her rise to greatness.

* * *

**A/Ns: I got the inspiration for this drabble from a story my friend told me about his decision to come out as gay. Weird place to take inspiration, but hey? It worked.**

**Oh my gosh guys, do I have news for you. I'm so happy! Another author, Pani Drzwi, has taken this challenge as well, and already has two drabbles down! Not just that it's for my favorite fanon pairing of all time: Valtor and Griffin.**

**(Jumps up and down) Every needs to check it out as soon as you finish your reviews here (because you will be writing a review, right?). I'm kidding, even if any and all reviews are very appreciated and I hope you'll take a minute out of your life to spare me a few words.**

**I'm so happy today, hope you all enjoyed my work (even if I did it without editing), and I'll see you on the far side!**


	5. Rivers

Pretty Little Lies

Fifth Prompt: Rivers

Word Count (for story only): 600 words

* * *

_It's crashing down, the sound of thunder_

_The lightning strikes and makes me blind._

_You'd drag me down then pull me under_

_Until you see me drown._

Infection-Lacuna Coil

* * *

Selina watched in silence as the river rolled by, drowning the sounds of screaming.

It hadn't been her fault, really. She'd done nothing to force Mitzi to fall in, and it sure wasn't her fault the bitch couldn't swim. Or think coherently enough to grab onto something at the shore. Or hold her mouth shut to get water out of her lungs. Or hold onto something and stay afloat.

No, the girl just kept screaming at the top of her lungs, almost inviting herself to _drown_. She wasn't fighting her death, at least not in any way that would be effective. At least soon she'd stop screaming. The sound grated on Selina's ears, making her want to get out there and hold Mitzi down, maybe slit her throat with her own nails, or strangle her until even the water couldn't find a way in.

But if she did that, she'd be a murderer. Mother would be upset if they had to move out of Gardenia before she'd uncovered the town's secrets. And, of course, took them for herself.

The river could do it. Her death would be put down to an accident, no one would know Selina had ever been there, and Bloom wouldn't ever be picked on by her again.

Bloom had said they were friends, but Selina knew the truth. She heard Mitzi whisper behind her 'friend's' back. They'd laughed at her. Planned to make her life miserable.

Selina had tried to confront Mitzi, but she'd been laughed at. Mitzi asked what a 'little freak' could do about anything.

Selina knew what she had to do. She just didn't think it was going to be this easy.

It hadn't taken much. She wrote Mitzi a love letter, so sickeningly sweet it was hard not to put an aurae in with it. It asked her to meet Andy at the riverbank, right where the shore always got confused with the water at night. All she'd wanted to do was make her trip and get muddy. The real treat was supposed to come later. Selina didn't know Mitzi would get caught in the current

Ah well. Not like anyone would miss her.

Selina smiled, happy to hear the roar of the river put an end to Bloom's suffering.

"Oh my god!"

She shot up, startled by the sound.

There, from the opposite side of the riverbank: Bloom and Andy. Bloom's hair was disheveled, eyes wide with shock. Andy looked confused, but that look turned to horror when he saw Mitzi. The two raced towards the drowning teenager, calling her name.

Selina ran alongside them. She knew she couldn't reveal herself now, but she wanted to see what would happen. Would they be too late? Would Mitzi stop tormenting Bloom when she saved her sorry hide?

The witch kept her eyes on Bloom as they pulled Mitzi out of the water. She looked panicked, for sure. Did that mean it was finished?

Just when Selina started to feel smug, Mitzi started coughing. Andy was giving CPR, forcing the water out of her. Mud, twigs, and bile spewed out. Wailing was heard.

Mitzi was safe. Safe and would probably never get the satisfaction of watching her crush make out with the girl she hated right at her own party.

She didn't deserve to be saved, not after all the pain she caused.

Against all odds, Bloom saw her. They locked eyes.

_She deserved it, Bloom._

_What have you done?!_

* * *

**A/Ns: I actually did some form of planning for this one, and kinda like the outcome. This was combined with the Ipod Shuffle Challenge on WCFC. Hope you all like it.**

**I really should work on Out of the Darkness, or my outline for NaNoWriMo, but this idea's been in my head for days. I wanted to leave you all with a little momento before a month-long absence. I might update Out of the Darkness, but it won't be my writing. All my writing's going to be for NaNo.**

**Oh, in the story, I mention an aurae. I took that from Percy Jackson, and I believe they took it from Greek mythology. An aurae is a ghost-like monster, and if you kill it it curses you with something someone else cursed you for. I think it also does that if you don't kill it. Really awesome monster, using the people who hate you against you.**

**I'd also like to give a shout-out to some other entries for this challenge: Day and Night (features Luna and Radius) by Art Writer III, and One Hundred Pages (features Bloom) by AshTreeTown. Both are very good drabbles, and I look forward to more in the series. Hope you all read them!**

**Thanks for stopping by, don't forget to review, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	6. Desk

Pretty Little Lies

Sixth Prompt: Desk

Word Count (for story only): 331 words

* * *

Selina had such a messy desk.

Angeline frowned when she noticed this. Her daughter had never been very organized. It was a skill she'd always tried to teach her, but somehow, it never stuck.

She'd been told it was for school, but Angeline couldn't see how any of this related to her classes. Most of the mess was books, mythologies filled with the most insane creatures, the most illogical stories ever conceived by a human mind. Just because magic existed didn't mean natural laws weren't in place.

Shaking her head, Angeline called out, "Selina! What did I say about cleaning your room?"

As usual, her question received no response. How was it that Selina could almost never be home, yet cause such a mess at the same time? It took awhile to make this kind of disaster, and hardly a cleaning spell to be rid of it all.

Gritting her teeth, she pushed blonde hair back and began to sort through the pile. It only got worse as she dug in.

Praying to God the books hadn't been borrowed from the library, Angeline threw Selina's books on the shelves, cringing at all the drawings and notes scribbled through the pages. Hadn't that girl been taught not to write in these things?

Slowly, Angeline picked up the last book. It had been lying closed at the bottom of the stack.

The book wasn't like all the others. It wasn't anywhere close to new, and looked ready to rip in half. Curious, she began to open the-

"What in hell?!" She screamed, pulling back to nurse her fingers.

The second she pulled it open, a shock ran through her, catching her fingertips on fire. Angeline was able to put it out, but things still burned. And not the book.

It was magical. Since when did Selina keep magical books on her desk?

Angeline glowered into the desk mirror. She would find out about this.

* * *

**A/Ns: I know I said I wouldn't be updating anything during November. But I honestly needed a quick break from Nano at the moment. It's wearing me down.**

**I thought it was about time we met Selina's mother. I wasn't sure what to name her, so I used Angeline: the name of Artemis's mother in the Artemis Fowl series. And in case you didn't notice, she's just discovered the Legendarium. Not sure I understand her character too well, so that kind of makes it hard.**

**On another note, I'm not sure if I mentioned them on here yet, but one of the reasons I chose Selina for this challenge wass because of the story "When The Latter Took The Lead". Basically, the Winx and Specialists die in a fight with the Trix and Selina, and it's up to Roxy, Daphne, and all the minor characters to avenge their deaths. I really like the story so far, and think you all would too, if reading this is something you enjoy.**

**Another story feauturing Selina is renwotac1's "Life Isn't Always Like A Fairytale". Though Selina hasn't been introduced yet, she was in the chapter that was taken down. I have the original document of that chapter to edit (offered to help when they took it down), they said they wanted to redo it themselves first. Still, I haven't heard from them in awhile. Good story, though.**

**Think that's all for tonight. Thanks for reading, join WCFC, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	7. Fingerprint

Pretty Little Lies

Seventh Prompt: Fingerprint

Word Count (for drabble only): 539 words

Combined With: The New Year's Eve/Day Challenge

* * *

The fireworks sounded, loud and triumphant. Lights of all colors flashed in the horizon, burning their image upon her eyes. Selina closed her eyes, and the show continued.

Midnight at last. The yearsof her suffering were over. No more hiding in the countryside. No more of her mom locking her away. No more of Selina being ashamed.

No more hearing Bloom's words in her mind.

_"I thought I knew you, Selina . But I was wrong. You aren't at all who I thought you were. You aren't what anybody thought you were."_

Bloom should've been grateful. Andy thought he loved her thanks to Selina's magic. And if she hadn't stepped in, Mitzi would've been gone. The two people that caused her the most pain would never again hurt her. What about that didn't she want?

Friends look out for each other. That's all Selina had been doing.

_"I'll keep your secret, Selina . Who'd believe me, anyway? There isn't one fingerprint connecting you to any of this."_

Mother said she should've been more careful. Acheron thought it was stupid. But they both failed to realize she'd never be caught for the crime. No one but Bloom had seen her, even Mitzi. Mitzi only saw Bloom, and would've said she'd done it.

In the end, it didn't matter. Mother decided she'd seen enough of Gardenia, and decreed they'd live under a rock for the next five years. Or rather, Selina would. Mother checked in only often enough to ensure she couldn't escape. For years, she'd spoken to no one but Acheron.

_"But that doesn't mean I forgive you. I may not be able to turn you in, but that doesn't mean you get away with it. I'm done with you."_

_"I wouldn't be so quick to decide that," Selina had warned her. "Without me, there isn't anyone. By the time sophmore year begins, there won't be a single soul that wants you around."_

Before she'd left, Selina had done everything in her power to ensure her words struck true. Andy left town after calling Bloom a 'mistake', Mitzi and her friends hated her more than ever, enough to ensure Bloom was never approached. The only people she hadn't touched were Bloom's parents, who resisted her influence.

_Done with me, Bloom? _ Selina laughed. _No, I'm done with you. You made me pay, and now it's over._

Now that the year was over, Selina would no longer be ignored. Her mother had to acknowledge she was seventeen, past traditional academy age, and let her set off on her own. Join a real school, not settle for online programs.

This was the year she was done planning. Acheron told her what she needed to do to reach Cloud Tower, and that's what she would do. Mother would have to agree.

A head to contrive and a hand to execute. Together, they made a dangerous pair.

The new year was a time to celebrate. But Selina had the feeling the next would be different.

Next time, she'd leave more than a fingerprint.

* * *

**A/Ns: Hey guys! My first update of the new year! Sweet!**

**Sorry the ending was so stupid. Sorry if the fic in general was stupid. It's been awhile since I've written for this, it seems. I didn't even notice until someone reviewed about it (thanks, by the way).**

**So, I'm back to combining my challenges. This was for both the 100 Prompts/Drabbles Challenge, but also for the New Year's Challenge, created by MarcelineFan. She is an awesome forum buddy, and this challenge was great, even if it ends in two days.**

**I'm not sure yet, but our next drabble may be taking place inside Cloud Tower. Exciting, no?**

**I also plan to post a new chapter for Out of the Darkness tomorrow, once my partner makes the changes she desires. So keep an eye out for that as well.**

**Thanks to all my readers, extra special thanks to the reviewers, thanks for stopping by, and I'll see you on the far side! **


	8. Devotion

Pretty Little Lies

Eighth Prompt: Devotion

Word Count (for story only): 568 words

* * *

"You want to get out of this mess?"

Selina nodded, tears streaking down her face. The walls of Cloud Tower loomed over her, casting eternal judgement. Before her stood Acheron, the man who started it all.

She wanted to hate him. She didn't know why she didn't.

"That's no longer possible, I'm afraid, " his voice was neutral. Not cold, but still uncaring. "Do you not remember what you promised me? You said you would get me out of this accursed book once and for all if I taught you what I knew. You promised to do whatever it took, as I promised to omit nothing. Tell me daughter, have I not kept my end of the agreement? What makes you think I would leave something out of your education?"

"No," Selina gasped. He hadn't, as far as she knew. And she knew quite a bit, more than her former classmates. More than the Trix. More than even Ms. Griffin, the ex-headmistress. "You have done what I asked."

"And you have not. For all the knowledge I have given you, all the power you have access to, I am still but a shade. I am still trapped in this book. Trapped, along with every other angry monster in the universe. Why have you not kept your promise to me?"

"I don't know how." Selina exclaimed, hiding. "I've tried, but-"

"And yet nothing. Am I but a tool for you, to cast out and gain what you desire? Do you really think life is so easy?" Acheron shook his head.

"There's nothing I can do for you!" she insisted, stepping out of his immediate reach. "I have searched for every possible escape route, and found nothing dealing with the Legendarium, or you. As far as I know, there is no key to your prison. You...you put your trust in the wrong-"

"You best wish that isn't true," the shade threatened. "Do you think I can't kill you? That I can't make your life a living hell, just because I don't live? Think again, Selina, and keep searching. You were never a stupid girl. Don't start now."

"But..."

"I made you who you are. People may underestimate you, but I know how powerful we can be. Together, the dimension will never be enough. But without me... they will beat you. They will kill you. There's no redemption for you now.

"So what will it be: will you devote yourself to my freedom... or your imprisonment? You will pay the debt, daughter. The only question is how."

_Devotion. To you. _Selina couldn't get it out of her head. How had it all come to this? She'd been so desperate for knowledge, she never once considered what it may cost.

"I'll find a way," she gasped. Acheron replied, but she no longer heard.

How would she release him from the Legendarium? She's seen monsters lose their place in the Legendarium before, but she never knew what caused their disappearance. She only knew their story was lost, never again to be spoken or written for all eternity. The final way to die.

The only escape. Selina didn't know how Acheron would react to that. So she hadn't told him.

She didn't know how to free him... except for when she did.

* * *

**A/Ns: Hello world. Sorry it's been so long. I honestly didn't know how to use this prompt. Even now, I'm not sure how well it fits. But the best thing is to get it out of the way, so that's what I'm doing.  
**

**Selina getting cold feet, hm? What do you think that means? Will she ever redeem herself? Will she keep her promise to Acheron? Am I going to completely screw over S6 canon? Unfortunately, I only know the answer to one of those questions. Would love to hear what you all think, though.**

**Also, I would like to make an announcement: We have another entry into the 100 Prompts/Drabbles Challenge! When you're done here, I would love to see you check out the story To Love a Heart of Stone by CrystalHauntress, who is writing about Flora and Riven. I'm sure she'd love to get feedback equally as much as I would.**

**Again, thank you all for stopping by to read, please review, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	9. Unique

Pretty Little Lies

Ninth Prompt: Unique

Word Count (for drabble only): 305 words

* * *

_Dear Miss King,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Cloud Tower with full financial aid. Orientation is three weeks away on out Magix Campus, and all students are expected to provide their own transportation. Below are my comments regarding your application paper:_

_Is this true, that witches still exist on Earth in very small numbers? Those of the Magic Dimension all assumed they had gone extinct along with the fairies. This is astounding news! I will be requesting more information upon your arrival in Magix._

_Another matter I must inquire about is your source of power. You say it is connected to that of a book? While not completely unheard of, I would like to express the sheer uniqueness of the situation. You may not realize thanks to your background, but there are many things about you unusual by magical standards. For one, you appear to possess an advanced understanding of magical theory. This is something not taught until junior year. _

_I would also like to comment on your grasp over dark magic. If what you claim about yourself is true, you may just he a true prodigy. I very much look forward to meeting you._

_All in all, you seem to be a very bright individual. It is unique for me to review an application to this length, but you truly fascinate me. It is my sincere hope you come to Cloud Tower and share your knowledge with the magical world. After centuries of disappointment and loss, it appears eyes have once again turned towards the mysteries of Earth. _

_I will be unavailable for communication until orientation day, so any questions you may have must wait for our meeting. Congratulations, Miss King. May Cloud Tower only be the start of your journey._

_Sincerely,_

_Edith Griffin, Headmistress of Cloud Tower_

* * *

**A/Ns: It's been awhile. I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting. But I'm here now.**

**(Music picks up)**

**If you can guess which song that's from, I'll leave one review on whatever story the person who guesses it desires. Just leave your guess in a review and I'll PM you about it.**

**Anyway, this was inspired by two other fanfictions: To Love a Heart of Stone by CrystalHauntress (she has passed me into he race for 100 drabbles, currently resting at thirteen. The characters are Flora and Riven) and Just a Note by MadFox32 (a Phoenix Wright fanfiction where characters have written conversations with one another). It's still about Selina, even if it isn't from her POV, so I'm counting it. Just like I did with number six.**

**You guys have to admit Selina is awesome, even if she was executed badly in canon and not all her power comes from her. I love the idea of her, and feel like it was time somebody other than me was impressed. Unfortunately, whenever Griffin likes a student, they turn out to be a villain. Trix, anyone?**

**So yeah. I felt the need to write one after I saw the sheer number Crystal put together. Go read hers after you finishing your review here, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	10. Burn

Pretty Little Lies

Tenth Prompt: Burn

Word Count (for drabble only): 344 words

* * *

_Salem_,_ Massachusetts: 1 mile away._

Selina shivered, watching as the sign flew by. Even the name made her body shiver.

Every American knew about the Salem Witch Trials, where superstitious colonists accused their neighbors and burned some alive. Every American witch also knew the true story, how one witch sacrificed her kindred in an effort to gain power.

Divine flame was a powerful substance, even if humans didn't understand why. As the lore went, the universe was created by a cluster of magical energy that evolved to become sentient. It's first experiment with magic was what created fire, which is what offered the element such a prominent place in the world.

Many magicians had tried to recreate this experiment, but all had failed due to incorrect conditions. This particular witch believed the act of sacrifice was enough to open the void where fire was first born, a void that opened when a life ended. Most of the Earthen witches today considered the idea absurd, writing her off as a madwoman who preyed on the fears of others.

Selina wasn't so sure. The witch who'd caused the burnings had disappeared after the trials concluded, so no one knew what the results of her experiments were. Had she burned humans in vain, or had this served a greater purpose?

After learning the story from Acheron, it'd taken short work to convince her mother to take her to Salem. She was as interested as Selina in the magical history of the town, though slightly more skeptical of what there was their to find. By modern records, there was no way to prove anything truly magical had happened all those years ago.

_But not by older records._ Acheron knew some fascinating things about the world, even if he never told her how exactly he knew them.

Selina looked out the open window, observing the town as they entered. The car stopped before a dirty-looking motel, and her mother barked at her to get out.

Time to see what history had to offer.

* * *

**A/Ns: When I saw the prompt 'Burn', I immediately thought about witch burnings. Then I had the idea that the Salem Witch Trials were actually a lot different than what the records said. Then I applied Selina, and it all fit together.**

**Usually, I don't write two drabbles in twodays, but I felt like writing and my partner still hasn't sent in the epilogue for Out of the Darkness. So I came here. **

**Thanks for stopping by, special thanks to those who review, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	11. Innocence

Pretty Little Lies

Eleventh Prompt: Innocence

Word Count (for drabble only): 390 words

* * *

Everyone was innocent at birth. At least, that's what Angeline believed.

She hadn't always believed this. Her months of pregnancy had been a time of anger and misery for her. She'd considered killing the baby many times over.

Her magic failed her. Her only love left her for someone sane. Her supply of money dried up, with her in no position to work.

Yesterday had been the worst day of her life. But today was the best.

She had a small child in her arms, with tiny limbs and soft lips and huge, curious eyes. Her girl would be a scholar one day, she knew it. Those eyes would never be happy without knowledge.

And even better, Angeline's magic was starting to come back. Pregnancy had strange effects on magic: it could strengthen it, temporarily change the power source, make it impossible to control, or even shut it off entirely. For her, it had been the last item, making life the most difficult it had ever been.

In a few days, she could leave the shabby hospital. If her magic was back in time, she could even gift her baby.

Her... Selina. What gift did a little girl like her deserve?

What gift could her weak, poverty-stricken mother give her? What could keep her child out of the trap known as living with the humans?

"Selina, I wish you a life full of magic, a life where you shine bright with power and grow wise with knowledge. I wish you an independent spirit, so the actions of others won't ruin you. Most of all, I wish you a life led with happiness. It's hard to be happy as a witch on Earth, but if anyone will find their way, it's you. I wish you hope."

She hasn't used magic yet. She needed to work through the wording of it all, to ensure there weren't any unintended drawbacks to the spell.

It was tradition to gift a child. Magical blessings didn't bind as much as guide. And Angeline wanted to offer as much guidance as she could.

She walked to the bus station, smiling all the while. It's taken a lot of wrong to get to where she was now, maybe some things would go right from now on.

* * *

**A/N's: I know, another one from the mother's POV. I should really give her a character if I want to continue using her. Ah well, I'll develop one eventually.**

**Basically, I wanted to delve into how I imagine Selina's past. Her mother gave birth when she was relatively young (twenty, maybe) and the person who was supposed to be Selina's father left her for another human. This was after he discovered his girlfriend was a witch.**

**I also wanted to write a little after so long. I'm planning on starting the sequel to Out of the Darkness soon, as SME and I will be outlining this month. My guess is that the first few chapters will come out July.**

**That's it, I guess. Thanks for stopping in, please review, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	12. Ink

Ptretty Little Lies

Twelfth Prompt: Ink

Word Count (for drabble only): 501

Also done for: The Drabble Competition

* * *

Selina hadn't been expecting a letter that day. From anybody.

She thought she'd forgotten about her. There'd been nothing left to say, after that night. The night before Selina left. Six years ago.

_This isn't about you, Roxy. I need time for myself._

Selina had been all alone for five years, with no one but Acheron for company. She lost her best friend. It was prison.

Witches were always alone in this world, forced to hide their natures. Maybe that's why she'd been able to lie so well. Roxy had believed her.

Roxy... she was a strange girl. She wasn't like the other girls. She didn't have a mom to dote on her or dress her or fix her hair. Her dad ran a bar, a place no child should be allowed to go. She believed in magic, something her classmates grew out of.

She was a fairy, just like Bloom. Similar but... Different. Bloom was blinding in her light, burning Selina's darkness right out of her. She didn't believe in darkness because she had none herself.

Roxy understood, more than any adult. She understood the natural order of things, how predators killed for food and protection. She connected with living creatures at an alarming rate. She'd spent a week lost in woods, adopted by a mother wolf. She was a gift to any creature. She listened. She tried to understand.

She comforted Selina when the other kids made fun of them. In her pain, she healed others first. That alone was reason enough for revenge. The longer a wound takes to heal, the worse the infection.

When Selina and Roxy were in middle school, the witch realized something. Bloom was her best friend, but she was closer to Roxy.

She could have put it down to age, but Selina saw something else. She saw Bloom with Andy, watching them laugh and embrace and (once) kiss. She thought she saw Roxy. She heard her in her mind. She imagined her for comfort.

She kissed her once, for a dare in Halloween. Roxy thought it was nothing. Selina... Wasn't so sure.

She kept quiet for so long, defiant against nature. Roxy tried so hard to understand, but Selina never let her.

_I saw so much in you, Selina. Am I really that delusional? I want to hate you-_

"But I can't," she finished, looking out the Cloud Tower window.

She didn't say she didn't. She didn't say she never wanted to. But that she can't.

Selina didn't understand. She'd made the pixie _cry_. She'd done everything she could to make the world hate her. Why couldn't Roxy go with it?

Why a letter? Why now?

She had to get rid of if.

Selina threw the letter in the fire, unopened. She let the heat evaproate her tears, let it sizzle as the ink melted.

Let her heart ache all over again.

* * *

**A/N's: I miss writing about Selina. Because I'm not using her canon interpretation, there's a lot I can do with her. Take this drabble, for example. I know she gets blushy over a guy in one of the earlier S6 Episodes, but she could be bi.**

**Why Roxy, you ask? Because she's the character I have to pair with somebody for the Drabble Competition. I saw a combination opportunity and shipped her with Selina. Well, in the past. Though I could expand on it in a future drabble. This is fun.**

**Oh, and some of the breakup circumstances? Based around my first breakup. It's amazing the therapy fanfiction can provide.**

**Anyway, thanks for stopping by once more, thanks to Pani for organizing the competition, go read my competitors' entries (it isn't just Phoenix this time), please review, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	13. Escape

Pretty Little Lies

Thirteenth Prompt: Escape

Word Count (minus A/N's): 362 words

* * *

Selina had to get out of here.

It was driving her insane: the closed in walls, the limited space for pacing, the prison-like food... How could any mom do this to their daughter and _still _claim to love her? Selina was no love expert, but she could have sworn that wasn't how it was supposed to work.

But to escape... What would it take? Would she ever be able to step into this world, the little girl she was? It's hard to grow up with nothing but a ghost for company.

A ghost... Maybe Acheron had an idea for her.

It didn't take long to call upon him. She smiled at his greeting. She explained her desires without a single hesitation.

"You're ready to leave, hm? Took you long enough."

"What?"

"You're what, sixteen? When I was alive, girls were married and pregnant by the time they were your age. Sure, it was a different sort of prison, but at least they escaped their original one."

"But how will I escape? The spell Mother used is something never written in books. She cast the magic through the channel of her heart."

"Why are you fixated on force, darling? Don't you know of something far more powerful? You're a beautiful young girl. Very sharp, very talented... surely your mother never _wanted _you to waste away in despair.

"Every parent has pride in their child. They think it will be destined for great things, for no other reason than it came from their body. Quite foolish, if you ask me.

'But you know how prideful your mother can be. Exploit that pride, make her see the potential in you. She'll stupidly take credit for it, yes, but at least you'll be free."

Selina ended the meeting, saying she needed to devise a plan. How would she convince her mother she wasn't truly worthless. How would she prove just how much smarter, more talented, and more witch-like she's be outside this prison?

Perhaps her study in magic would help... Surely she could find a more, ah, _legitimate _teacher. Somewhere in this universe.

* * *

**A/N's: Gotta be honest, I never expected to find myself coming back to this fic. It's been so long, after all. I've gone on to other things, different fandoms and websites. **

**But I miss how easy these are to pump out. I can honestly write about whatever I'm feeling at the time, few strings attached. It's relieving. Plus I want to continue this alternate chapter interpretation, even if I never made it past the sixth episode of Season Six, Selina was an interesting character idea. Though I'm probably gonna end up changing everything about her.**

**Anyway, nice to see y'all again. How's everyone been? I'm glad you're still reading (and reviewing? Maybe?), and who knows? Maybe I'll see you on the far side.**


End file.
